El Último Beso
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Barty Jr. no era muy ducho en la materia de escarceos, nunca fue ese su objetivo pues primero intentó conseguir el amor de su padre y luego el reconocimiento de Voldemort. ¿Cuándo hay tiempo para el amor en su vida? Solo Tan-tan, un precioso dementor sin sexo definido, se atreve a darle su primer beso por el amor que le profesa. Aunque claro, este no es recíproco.


Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**EL ÚLTIMO BESO.**

* * *

Bartemius Crouch Jr vagaba como espectro por los alrededores de Azkabán maldiciendo su suerte, siempre tan esquiva de traerle fortuna en vez de desgracias. No estaba del todo seguro por qué, tras morir por el beso de Tan-tan había ido a parar su espíritu a aquél sitio en vez de pasar a un sitio mejor, quizás al lado de su madre.

No recordaba el hecho de haberse negado a cruzar el velo entre la vida y la muerte como para que tuviera que quedarse en aquella mitad, en aquella nada. ¿Era acaso este su castigo? ¿Toda la maldad cometida por su persona le había hecho quedarse en aquella realidad etérea? ¿En aquel lugar de pesadillas? Todavía sentía en sus inexistentes huesos la frialdad que le embargaba cada vez que Tan-tan se acercaba a él. Tan-tan.

Recordó al extraño dementor, o extraña, no sabía muy bien cómo iba la sexualidad en esas criaturas. Quizá fuera una hembra, de todas formas él no iba a averiguarlo, no era dementosexual, por más que Tan-tan pensara lo contrario.

Bartemius Crouch Junior se jactaba de ser muchas cosas en la vida: un estupendo mago, un gran duelista, se le daban bien las pociones, tenía un buen trasero digno de la familia Crouch, sus excreciones olían a rosas gracias al maravilloso invento de su padre, pero si había algo que no era, eso era dementosexual. Aún recordaba el momento en que vio que el dementor denominado Tan-tan le estaba echando más de una miradita quiso comunicárselo a los superiores, porque, como comprenderían, él no podía relacionarse con semejante calaña. Daba igual que estuviera pudriéndose en una cárcel donde su pequeña e inútil cabecita ya no daba para más; él solo podía pensar que su espléndido cuerpo y su magnetismo sexual habían atraído a quien no era. En vez de que su encanto atrajera a aquella preciosa anciana loca de la celda de en frente, había atraído a un dementor más salido que el pico de una plancha.

Barty suspiró al recordar a Clotilda, tan hermosa y vieja, que cada vez que la veía le embargaba una emoción muy diferente al asco que le inundaba cada vez que tenía que aguantar que Tan-tan le rozara con aquella mano asquerosa, áspera y húmeda, a saber qué había hecho para que su mano estuviera así de horrorosa. Intentó recomendarle un par de veces que usara una crema hidratante buenísima que él había inventado que te daba una suavidad y una piel estirada, sin grietas ni nada, al momento; pero claro, a Tan-tan no le interesaba más que manosearle. Pues él se hartó de eso; vamos, que ni si quiera le había pedido una cita, de un día para otro empezó a visitarle todo el rato. Al principio no le había diferenciado de los demás, pero cuando vio que el dementor comenzaba a ponerse sus mejores galas; un vestido rojo provocativo, un precioso pañuelo rosa en la cabeza que tapaba su horripilante cara pero no las dos cuencas vacías que le miraban, etc. O cuando se descubría la boca, o la ausencia de ella, eso era lo peor; ¡si un día se pintó los "labios" de rojo para seducirle! Ese día casi le dio un ataque, pensó que iba a morir del asco. Quizás lo hubiera hecho y todo eso no era más que una pesadilla producto de sus delirios por su amor frustrado con la ancianita —a pesar de que ahora sabía que no había muerto—. Pensó que quizás había muerto y él no había ido a parar a la estación de King Cross como haría el viejo de Dumbledore. Aunque claro, eso había sido tan cutre, el gran mago de la historia en una estación, si ya todos sabían que su tren había pasado y había dejado atrás a su amorcito, Gellert. Si alguien le preguntara, que no es que lo fueran a hacer —y menos ahora que estaba muerto—, él opinaba que esa relación no habría llegado a buen cauce. Dumbledore tan bueno y Gellert tan malo, sí, sería una bomba sexual pero eso día a día no funcionaría.

Barty sabía de eso porque su secreta pasión habían sido los cotilleos de revista, sabía quién era el hombre más deseado de todo Londres y quién era la mujer con más líos amorosos. Y ahora que estaba muerto y con libertad para inmiscuirse en los asuntos de todo el mundo sin que lo supieran había comenzado a seguir a todo el mundo para descubrir todos sus secretos, los cuales luego, mediante señas dejadas en un papel, mandaba a los escritores de revista de cotilleo. Si a él le preguntaran diría que Pomfrey no ocultaba muy bien todos aquellos escándalos. Anda que no llevaba hombres a la enfermería para seducirlos con su provocativo atuendo de enfermera. Esa era una cara de Poppy que Dumbledore pretendía esconder, pero a Barty no le engañaban, porque él, además de listo, había sido seducido por aquel pecado encarnado en mujer.

En las noches frías –todo era frío en aquella asquerosa celda por culpa de Tan-tan y sus secuaces- aún recordaba la calidez de la regordeta enfermera cuando se estaba curando de un catarro. Siendo sincero, se le quietaron todos los males, eso no se lo podía negar a Pomfrey; curando, era la mejor. Como en muchas otras cosas.

Toda esa información era depositada, anónimamente —no es como si él pudiera dar su nombre— a las revistas de prensa rosa. Pero, al igual que la cenicienta muggle debía estar de vuelta en Azkabán a las doce de la noche, ligado como estaba a aquel lugar y sus andrajosos habitantes.

Recordó cuando logró salir de aquella mugrosa isla en cuyo momento sintió como si su corazón revoloteara de felicidad pensando que por fin se alejaba de Tan-tan y de sus toqueteo y lamentando, a la vez, que se alejaba de aquella ancianita que, tan amablemente, le había dado los cabellos que se arrancaba tras los brotes psicóticos. Había sido un gesto tan bonito que casi se quedó en la celda para seguir observándola desde la lejanía, rodeado de excrementos con olor a rosas y ratas que le mordisqueaban sus pies con olor a queso roquefort –porque sus deposiciones podrían oler bien pero sus pies eran harina de otro costal-.

Suspiró pensando que aquellos cabellos estaban en cualquier lugar, lejos de su alcance. Rememoró como olvidó a la ancianita, la ninfa de sus sueños húmedos, y a Tan-tan, el monstruo de sus pesadillas, mientras llevaba a cabo la misión que el señor Oscuro le había otorgado. Olvidó todo lo que no fuera la misión. En cierto modo, Barty, ahora que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pensaba que había sufrido otra maldición Imperius porque no se ponía burraco cada vez que pensaba en los pelos que había guardado bajo su almohada de la ancianita.

Barty dirigió la mirada a la imponente edificación en la que había sido encerrado, siendo tanto su cuna como su sepulcro, y recordó el día que le pillaron, aún no sabía si fue por culpa de que no fue sigiloso como un gato –y eso que su maestro, Mae Gati Chin Chin, le había dicho durante su estadía en Azkaban que ya era tan silencioso como un felino bailarín de ballet. Quizás fue culpa de ese Potter-quiero-que-todo-el-mundo-conozca-mi-odioso- nombre-porque-soy-distinto-a-ti-y-me-creo-guay-por -tener-una-mierda-de-cicatriz; quizás ese chavalito con su tercer ojo que todo y nada ve le había fastidiado el plan y ahora estaba muerto, en el mismo sitio que se había convertido en su cadena durante toda su vida.

Recordó cómo Tan-tan, con un cantoso vestido rojo, una peluca rubia y los labios pintados de carmín, se acercó a él, contoneando las caderas, o lo que fuera que tuviera ahí debajo, con la clara intención de besarle. Recordó como golpeó la puerta pidiendo ayuda; y recordó también como ni sus gritos, ni sus golpes pudieron evitar que Tan-tan se acercara a él y, agarrándole de los hombros, le plantara un beso con todas las de la ley.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal mientras flotaba en dirección a la orilla, aún recordaba la humedad de ese beso, de ese primer beso, que, extrañamente, le había gustado.

Al fin y al cabo él no había sido besado nunca antes, y no sabía cómo era que te dieran un beso de verdad. Era normal que le gustara ¿no?.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
